


Dino Boy

by Higuchimon



Series: Reversal [26]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Diversity Writing Challenge, Gen, This is my reversal world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-27 05:23:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20755031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higuchimon/pseuds/Higuchimon
Summary: He woke to a brand new world and a family as old as time.





	Dino Boy

**Series:** Reversal||**Title:** Dino Boy  
**Character:** Kenzan||**Ship:** N/A  
**Chapters:** 1-1||**Words:** 500  
**Genre:** Drama||**Rated:** G  
**Challenges:** Diversity Writing, Reversal AU, A89, character you’ve written less than 10% of your fics for  
**Notes:** So, we meet Kenzan for reversal world. There’s much more to his story than this. I know it doesn’t seem like reversal world, but it is, trust me.  
**Summary:** He woke to a brand new world and a family as old as time.

* * *

Afterwards, he didn’t remember much about what came before. What he did remember told him that he didn’t want to. Being up high, then the earth crumbling underneath his feet, and falling, falling, _falling_ forever, followed by darkness that didn’t end until he opened his eyes again. 

Opened his eyes again to see a view unlike any he’d ever seen before. Mountains rose in the distance, capped with snow and tinted blue beneath that. Jungles of the deepest green spread out, thick bushes and vines winding every which way. A wide river wound down from the mountain in a silver streak, several smaller branches spilling outwards from it. 

There were also fields of grass equally deep green, dotted with flowers as big as two hands put together, shaded in colors brighter than any gemstone, filling the air with aromas that he couldn’t even begin to describe. He found he wanted to go there and wander around, especially when he saw the creatures moving around. 

He recognized them, of course. He’d never met one face to face, but he’d played a dinosaur deck since the first time he’d picked up a card. As he stirred up, the dinosaurs turned to look at him, their eyes warmer and with more intelligence than he would’ve thought before. 

One of them moved closer and nuzzled against him curiously. Kenzan – yes, that was his name, he remembered that – raised one hand and touched the firm scales, his heart racing at the contact. 

He glanced down himself to see everything set the way it should be – except for his leg. Long vines and thick leaves wrapped around it, a dressing of some sort. He reached to touch it cautiously, before pulling his hand back and staring at the dinosaur before him again. 

It took a breath or two for him to drag the name out of his mind. Bracchio-radius – the Fusion form of Two-Headed King Rex and Corpse-Devouring Dragon. On the field, large and powerful. Here, in person, even larger and more powerful – and now it spoke. 

“We gave you an old bone of ours. Your own couldn’t be used. You are one of us, human who is no longer human. You always were.” 

Kenzan blinked a few times at that. He’d never imagined to hear one of these monsters talking to him, let alone saying this. But he managed a nod. He’d loved dinosaurs for as long as he could remember, anyway. 

“Sleep, little one. You are not ready to be awake yet.” 

He wasn’t going to argue about that. He thought he would have drifted off even without that. Later there would be food and time to walk again and truly meet his new friends. Perhaps he could remember more of his past. He wasn’t sure yet if he wanted to. 

But now, he closed his eyes and let himself slip away into the depths of dreams, to where he could roam forever with the kindred that he’d never known that he had before. 

* * *

**The End**

**Notes:** I rather enjoyed writing this. Kenzan is hard to write, but fun.


End file.
